Chaos and Trouble
by StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: an add-on to the Blind Spot episode. What is Gary and Cam's reactions to what Griffin did?


**_AN: Yet another new fandom! I love the friendship/brotherly bond between Cam and Gary and had to write something. I hope I got their personalities right. enjoy!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Something wasn't right, he noticed, with the cameras he could see on his signals. They had pieces missing, dropped frames as if someone altered them. Moving his hands he tried to find the pieces but they weren't there. He couldn't find them, it was just glitch after glitch.<p>

Then Cam asked, "is it enough to go without being seen by us?" And Gary slowed his thoughts as he considered it.

But wait! The camera across the street that looked into their offices at 3, 18, 33, and 48 after may have caught something. Switching his signals from the air in front of him to the tv screen, the transducer was confused. There was a woman behind his teammates but he couldn't see her when he looked up.

"Hicks, behind you!" Dr Rosen called out; and from there it was a blur of chaos.

Things were always too loud or too bright to Gary due to his autism. No one could see where the woman was or came from - she was invisible after all. Somehow. And then next thing he knew, the young man saw Cameron on the ground. Holding his side where she must have cut him.

"That's a lot of red," no one could tell if it was he or the tall man who said it. But Nina was hefting Cam up to grab medical supplies while Bill and Rosen checked the doors.

* * *

><p>Gary paced the conference room, his thoughts a jumbled mess. His signals were still glitchy as well as the cameras. With the lights, the sounds, the blood on the floor, he felt trapped.<p>

Picking up an orange plastic chair, the kid chucked it at the window. When the glass didn't shatter around him, he screamed. Out of frustration and fear and worry and claustrophobia. _Yeah. If she's got the doors locked and Cley doesn't have a nuclear blaster to break it down._ Trying again, he screamed once more. "Stupid security glass!"

_"Wait, two chairs, yeah two will work,"_ he thought.

Suddenly, as the transducer went to pick up more of the orange plastic, there was someone talking to him. _But no, he had to get out of the window. He had to save everyone!_

"Gary, Gary, can you hear me?" a deep yet somewhat steady voice asked. He knew that voice. He flinched at the hands on his shoulders but looked up.

"No, I used one chair and it didn't work. Let me use two chairs!" The hands and voice once again took his attention from the bright orange. "No, I've got to use two, I'm helping," his voice stressed and worried. Or even a bit annoyed.

"Gary," the voice was stern this time. When he paid attention, he noticed it was Hicks all along.

"Cameron, y-you're ok!" The young man's eyes drifted to his side.

"Yeah," Cameron gave the kid a tight smile. He was in alot of pain but would survive. "It was just a graze, we're all gonna be fine." His hands squeezed briefly and this time the younger man didn't flinch.

Gary was still shook up from being trapped inside the office but he was more calm now seeing his friend alright. "I'm helping," he repeated.

"That's great, Gare. Can you help me with the cameras now?" Earning a nod, the hyperkinetic led the transducer to Bill's office.

* * *

><p>Cam and Gary sat in the break room talking after the case wrap-up. They usually did that to wind down and kill time before going home. Gary was jumpy as usual but Cam noticed he seemed a bit more off.<p>

"What's wrong, kid?"

The autistic answered, "Something doesn't feel right," and he began checking all the cameras to see if anything was different. They had the alpha in custody but something seemed very wrong with Gary.

"Gare, I am sure everything is fine, we would know. Especially Rachel."

"How can you be sure" The transducer asked. "She can hear heartbeats but Blind Spot Girl got past us before. It can't be messed up."

Cam sighed, since he found Gary after capturing Griffin, he'd been trying to get him to understand that he wouldn't let anything happen to Gary again. But in some ways the younger man was too smart for his own good.

"I know it can," the hyperkinetic finally answered with a sigh. He checked the time, it was getting late but not quite 9:30. He'd have to drive Gary home soon. He was still a bit shaky from the blood loss but was chugging juice. "Is this about when she trapped you outside? 'Cause I'm sorry, Buddy, I really am. I promise that will never happen again, no one will hurt you."

Gary looked just over Cameron's left shoulder as he thought. He'd been scared when Griffin had a knife to his throat and he had heard Cameron yelling his name. There was something he couldn't place in his tone. "She got you though, who will protect you? You lost a lot of blood, it's all over the hallway, and if you died then Tyler would surely go with Patti. You don't want that; you need to see your son so you can't die."

Hicks drew in a breath sharply. Kid really knows how to word it, even if he doesn't consciously know. And he was right. It hurt like all heck when he'd been cut and he resisted every urge for a painkiller, but watching Gary outside the locked room - scared and in trouble - hit home. They were closer than Cam had been to most of the team when he first arrived. Gary's bold and random thoughts could be annoying but he didn't mind. The young man reminded him of his son and they'd become good friends too.

"Look, Gare, I - uh - I can't promise what will happen with any Alphas we encounter. But I do want you to know I will do my best to protect us both."

Gary stood and the older man followed suit, ready to head home. His hands flicked through the camera signals one more time before they came to rest in front of him. He pulled at his wristband before shifting and almost looking his friend in the eye. "Are you sure you're ok, Cameron?" There was genuine concern on his childlike face and thick emotion in his voice. "I don't like it when you're hurt."

"I'm fine, Gary, I really am. Now, I think it's about bedtime for both of us. What do ya say?" He was honestly touched by the sincerity in the kid's expression, he knew it wasn't always easy to convey something like that with autistic people.

"Ah, Gary, are you ready to go home?" Dr. Rosen asked, walking past the doorway.

Gary thought for a moment, gaze flickering between the therapist, the hyperkinetic and the mess on the floor. Then he turned towards Cam. "Cameron's taking me home, we'll protect each other on the way. He won't get cut by Blind S-side...Girl," his voice wavered at the mention of her name but before Rosen could say anything, the two alphas did something unexpected.

Cam reached out to once again assure the kid he was fine but Gary beat him to the punch. Hesitant but firmly, Gary patted the taller man's shoulder 3 times. This made Cameron grin.

"Alright, Gare, got your coat? Let's go." And off they went. Cam gently gided the transducer through the debris, getting him talking about something light.

"No, that's not possible, Cameron," Gary's voice faded as they were out the doors.

"The office will be fine in the morning, Gare. We promised we'd clean it up for you. It won't be that fast, you're right, but it'll be done."

And that was the end of the discussion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: again, I hope it wasn't too OOC and ya'll liked it.<strong>_


End file.
